¿Todo esto es real?
by Nati-McDonald-Nuri
Summary: Algunos alumnos de Hogwarts hacen un intercambio con otra escuela. Alli todo es maravilloso. El amor influye en todos ellos, pero la chica por la que se a colado Harry... escondera algo? Todo es tan maravilloso q Harry piensa q deve de aver alguna trampa.
1. CAPITULO 1

1 Capitulo

Harry Potter, ya estaba en 6º curso, ya no era un niño, había cambiado mucho, ahora era el capitán de quidich de gryffindor, y su cuerpo perfecto lo hacia uno de los chicos mas deseados de hogwarts.

Era una mañana con bastante sol, Harry ya llevaba 1 semana en hogwarts, era sábado y se levanto el primero para pegarse una buena ducha. Se levanto de la cama y cogió una toalla, se dirigió hasta el lavabo, y sin darse cuanta pego un portazo con la puerta.

-Joder! Que tengo sueño!- Ron se había despertado a causa del portazo, y se estaba retorciendo en la cama, se acerco al reloj y vio q eran las 10 de la mañana.-Ay q ya son las diez!.- Ron pego un salto de la cama y fue al baúl a por algo de ropa.

-Ron por que gritas tanto?- Seamus se acababa de despertar.

-Seamus son las diez!- Le contesto Ron.- Venga levantaros trozos de carne!.- Ron empezó a gritar para q todos los demás se levantaran, Neville y Dean, decidieron hacerle caso, por que si no sabían q no pararía de gritar.

En ese momento salio harry del baño.

-Yo me boy a duchar.- Sugirió Dean.

-Bueno pues te esperamos abajo, en el comedor, q tengo un hambre!.- Dijo Ron.

-Vale...-

Harry fue al baúl y saco unos tejanos y una camiseta negra de manga larga, y se vistió enseguida, Ron ya se había vestido y estaba en la puerta impaciente esperando. Cuando harry y Seamus terminaron , bajaron los tres al comedor.

En el gran comedor no había mucha gente, entraron y se sentaron en la mesa de gryffindor, se pusieron en el plato unas cuantas tortitas y empezaron a comer.

-Hola!- Los tres chicos levantaron la cabeza, era Lavander.

-Hola...- Dijeron los tres a la vez.

-Y hermione?- Pregunto Ron.

-Se esta vistiendo con Parvati.- Lavander se sentó enfrente de ellos y se sirvió unas cuantas tortitas.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, comiendo las tortitas, cuando por la puerta del comedor entraron Hermione, Parvati, Dean y Ginny. Se dirigieron hacia la mesa de gryffindor y se sentaron donde estaban ellos, para desayunar.

-Que callados estáis todos no?- Dijo Hermione.

-No ay nada q decir...- Contesto Harry.

-Bueno... eso esta bien.- Dijo Parvati.

-Hola, me dejas el caramelo por favor?- Todos se giraron, era Draco Malfoy, y le dirigía la mirada a Lavander, esta le contesto muy cariñosamente.

-Si... claro... lo puedes coger, no nos hace falta.- Este lo cogió y le hizo una sonrisa antes de irse.

Lavander le siguió con la mirada hasta que Draco se sentó en su mesa correspondiente, ella aun seguía mirándole. Todos estaban pasmados, por la reacción que había tenido ella con Malfoy. Hermione interrumpió el silencio:

-Desde cuando te gusta!!??-

-Pues no lo se...- Lavander seguía atontada, mirando a Malfoy.

-Plash!- Parvati le había dado una colleja, y la cabeza de Lavander paso repentinamente de Malfoy al plato de su desayuno.- Es la forma mas eficaz de quitarle esa cara de tonta.- Lavander levando la cabeza.

-Jajaja, que ostión...- Ron se estaba riendo con todas sus fuerzas, Lavander le dirigió una mirada muy amenazadora y este paro de reírse, y disimulo.- Estas bien?-

-Si no te preocupes por mi, mister garrapata!- Grito ella mal humorada.

-Te vas a enterar!- Rin se levanto y se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaba Lavander, esta se levanto corriendo y se fue del gran comedor, Ron la siguió.

-Ya empiezan...- Dijo harry.

-Bueno ya volverán- Contesto hermione, a la vez q hacia un leve bufido.

Dumbledore se levanto de su silla y golpeo su copa con una cucharilla, a la vez q los alumnos del gran comedor giraban la cabeza para ver que era lo que había interrumpido el desayuno.

-Hola a todos- Dijo Dumbledore – Siento interrumpir, pero debo daros una noticia de ultima hora sumamente importante- Paro de repente, Ron entraba corriendo en el gran comedor y detrás de el persiguiéndole Lavander, estos al ver que todo el mundo los miraba pararon en seco y se dirigieron a su mesa- Como iba diciendo, el otro día recibimos una inesperada visita de la directora del segundo colegio de Gran Bretaña por supuesto el primero somos nosotros- Paro y sonrió- Bueno la directora Roseur me a propuesto un intercambio de alumnos, por supuesto como hemos acordado solo podrán ir 10 alumnos, ya que no debemos apartar a los demás de sus estudios, también acordemos que serán los de sexto curso- Algunos alumnos protestaban, pero en los de 6º curso estaban muy contentos- Ya que los de quinto curso deben estudiar para las pruebas de Junio y los de séptimo deben de estudiar para los exámenes finales, y los demás cursos, con demasiado jóvenes para un intercambio- La gente ya no estaba tan enfada, ya q comprendían los motivos de Dumbledore- Bueno dicho esto, debemos elegir a dos casas de nuestro colegio, para enviar a 5 alumnos de cada casa a el colegio Ledistrong, para que sean enviados otros 10 alumnos, de las casas premiadas. Las casas elegidas estarán anunciadas mañana por la mañana aquí mismo, y los alumnos serán elegidos por los profesores, así q dicho esto, espero q tengáis un buen día, que las dos casas q no sean elegidas y los alumnos que no sean elegidos, no se depriman, ya que 10 alumnos de la escuela Ledistrong vendrán aquí, y espero que hagáis alguna q otra nueva amistad.

Dumbledore se sentó, los alumnos empezaron a levantarse de sus mesas, y dirigiéndose a los jardines, otros a las salas comunes, y otros a las salas comunes.

Harry, Ron, hermione se dirigieron a los jardines, a sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol a la orilla del rió, hacía un día fabuloso, y el calamar gigante sacaba de vez en cuando sus tentáculos del lago. Hermione se saco del bolsillo un pequeño libro y tumbada en el césped lo empezó a leer.

-Creéis q podemos ir nosotros?- Pregunto Ron.

-Bueno no se, tendríamos q tener mucha suerte- Contesto Hermione rápidamente.

-Como es ese colegio?-

-Es un poco mas pequeño que este, ya que van menos estudiantes, pero están separados por cuatro casas, igual q las nuestras-

-Bueno, no estaría mal ir, no?- Dijo Harry.

-Estaría muy bien!!!-Contesto Ron y se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara.


	2. CAPITULO 2

2 capitulo

Todos se despertaron, Harry y Ron bajaron impacientes por ver cuales serian las dos casas elegidas para hacer el intercambio con la escuela Ledistrong, cuando iban por la escalera de mármol, se escucharon mucho gritos y quejas de la gente que ya estaba en el Gran Comedor, bajaron aun mas deprisa, y llegaron al Gran Comedor, estaba repleto de gente, Hermione que estaba allí, se les acerco corriendo.

-He! Mirar esto- Les agarro de la capa y les condujo hasta un trozo de pergamino que estaba colgado en una de las paredes de detrás de las sillas de los profesores.

_INTERCAMBIO DE ALUMNOS CON LAS ESCUELAS HOGWARTS Y LEDISTRONG:_

_Hogwarts:_

_Las casas elegidas serán Slytherin y Gryffindor, ya que los profesores hemos botado y han salido ganando estas._

_Los alumnos de Slytherin:_

_1 Draco Malfoy botado por el Profesor de Pociones._

_2 Pansy Parkinson botada por la profesora de estudios muggles._

_3 Lerni Alan botado por el profesor de Aritmancia._

_4 Samanta Corse botada por el profesor de Astronomía._

_5 Víctor Alsino botado por el Profesor de Encantamientos._

_Los alumnos de Gryffindor:_

_1 Harry Potter botado por el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras._

_2 Hermione Granger botada por la profesora de Transformaciones._

_3 Ron Weasly botado por el profesor de Cuidados de criaturas mágicas._

_4 Lavander Brow botada por la profesora de Adivinación._

_5 Parvatil Patil botada por la profesora de Herbologia_

_Estos alumnos estarán un mes en el colegio Ledistrong, el próximo viernes, a las nueve deberán estar todos dichos alumnos, en el vestíbulo y allí le dirán a donde tendrán que ir, deberán ir con todas sus pertenencias y libros._

_Atentamente:_

_Albus Dumbledore _

Ron pego un grito de alegría, y cogió a hermione por la cintura y la levanto y empezó a dar vueltas con ella.

-Ron! Suéltame! Ron!- Este paro de repente, la soltó y se puso un poco rojo.-Así esta mejor- Dijo ella poniéndose bien la túnica.

-Es que me e alegrado mucho!- Dijo Ron.

-Que suerte!-Grito Harry entre todo el barullo del Gran Comedor.

-Si!-Afirmo Hermione.

Cuando todo el mundo se tranquilizo un poco, se fueron hacia sus mesas, ellos tres se dirigieron a comer un poco. Mientras comían comentaban con Parvati y con Lavander la suerte de haber sido elegidos. Todos estaban muy contentos. Desde la mesa de Slytherin Draco le hacía a Harry una mirada amenazadora, pero este no le hacía caso. Después de desayunar todos de dirigieron a clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, peor como Hagrid, el profesor no estaba, les dieron tiempo libre, y Harry y Ron se fueron a unos bancos de por allí cerca, Hermione decidió ir a la biblioteca a repasar sus deberes, para su sorpresa, la biblioteca estaba vacía, y se dirigió a unas de las ultimas mesas, que la ocultaba una larga estantería de viejos libros, se sentó, y saco su libro de Transformaciones, un pergamino y un bote de tinta con una pluma.

Si, esto esta bien... Pagina 22, transformaciones de lechuzas en plumas de escribir... Pensaba Hermione.

-Hola- Hermione giro la cabeza bruscamente, y para su sorpresa, allí estaba el ser que hermione mas odiaba, Draco Malfoy, esta volvió a girar la cabeza hacía su pergamino y izo como si no hubiera visto a nadie. –Que pasa, no me saludas?-

-A quien tengo que saludar?- Pregunto ella sarcásticamente. Draco soltó un bufido y se sentó justo al lado de Hermione.-¡Oye si no te importa, estoy intentando trabajar!-

-OH! Que penita, la sangre sucia intenta estudiar...-

Hermione se giro rápidamente y levanto el brazo para pegarle una bofetada a Draco este le agarro del brazo impidiendo que lo pudiera mover, a la vez se acerco lentamente al oído de Hermione y le susurro Vamos a dejar ya el juego de niños Grenger . Malfoy le soltó el brazo, se levanto y se fue de la biblioteca.

Hermione se quedo pasmada, ¿Qué querría decir Malfoy con eso?, se levanto apresuradamente, sin darse cuenta que había tirado el libro al suelo, y salio corriendo de la biblioteca, se dirigía hacia la sala común. Llego delante del retrato y pronuncio: Sudor de sapo , se abrió y fue hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

Allí estaba Ginny.

-Ah! Ginny estas aquí!-

-Si, aquí estoy...- Dijo Ginny. Hermione se quito la túnica y se sentó en la cama.- Te pasa algo hermione?- A Hermione le entraron ganas de contarle lo que había ocurrido en la biblioteca, pero algo le decir que no debía hacerlo, ¿Y si Ginny se lo decía a Ron o a Harry?.

-AMM...- Hermione dudo.- Nada...- Mintió.- Por que lo dices?

-A, nada... Es que estas un poco nerviosa...-

-No, de verdad, no me pasa nada.-

-Vale, son las 2 bajamos a comer?-

-Si vamos-


End file.
